Just Like Him
by Wolf of the Light
Summary: Risa is now twenty-three, is married, and has a two-year-old daughter. But she's unhappy, seeing the man she really loves everytime she looks at her husband, so she figures out what she wants to do.


**A/N**: Okay. This is my first one-shot. I'm not sure if it'll get any good reviews, but I just hope none of them are horrible TxT

_

* * *

_

_I dreamed of him last night. We were holding hands, we were lovers again, before everything happened, before she cut between us, before we broke apart._

Risa stared out the window of her bedroom. Now twenty-three, she had a life, a job … even a child. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her two-year-old daughter Satoru walk up to her, looking at her mother with big blue eyes, eyes exactly like her father's.

"What's wrong Mommy?" At just two years old, Satoru was able to speak more clearly than any of the other toddler's in the neighborhood. _She's so far ahead, just like her Papa,_ Risa thought with a smile. Satoru cocked her head to the side, a questiong look on her face. "Mommy?"

Risa shook her head, still smiling, and picked her baby girl up and sat her on her lap. She rested her cheek on the young girl's head, breathing in the scent of baby shampoo and lillies. _So different from his,_ she thought, burying her nose in her daughter's hair. _So very, very different._

"Risa?"

Risa looked up at the sound of her husband's voice. He was standing in the doorway, the ghost of a smile on his handsome face. They locked eyes for a moment, brown to red, before Risa finally looked away, instead turning her attention to Satoru's hair again, braiding the child's silver-brown locks on either side of her face. She smoothed the pleats down against her daughter's head, tugging lightly on the ends, making Satoru giggle slightly. Risa smiled her her daughter's laugh, but it faded when her husband laid his hand over hers. "She looks so much like you," he said.

Risa nodded. She tried not to make it too subtle when she slipped her hand out from under his, brushing her hair behind her ears instead. _He liked my hair long, that's why I never cut it all off,_ she thought, her hand pausing at her ear. She felt her husband run his hand through her brown hair, saying, "I like how you've kept your hair long." Risa felt a twinge in her chest, and when she looked up at him he smiled at her. She smiled slightly back.

_It's his face I see when I look at my husband: the light hair, the blue eyes, the glasses. . . . all him. I feel like I'm being unfaithful by not loving my husband, but I just can't help it. He also believes Satoru is his. . . . But I don't know if I should ever tell him._

In that short moment, Risa knew what she had to do

* * *

Late at night, Risa was packing clothes, necessities needed, and enough toys to keep Satoru busy. She tried to move through the house as quietly as she could, avoiding the creaky floorboards in the living room and steps on the stairs. Whe she'd filled the trunk of her car with bags, and with enough money in pocket to support her and Satoru, she took one last look around the house she had lived in since their wedding night over two years ago. She ran a hand over the doorjamb where her husband had marked Satoru's growth in height over the last couple years. Tears gathered in her eyes as she headed for Satoru's room, picking up her child gently, cradling her to her chest like she had in the hospital when Satoru had first been born.

"We're going to find Papa," Risa whispered to her sleeping daughter. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, newly determined as she grabbed one of Satoru's coats from a peg on the wall, then headed for the car.

After Risa had buckled in Satoru and started the car, she sat in the driver's seat, looking at the house one last time. Before she lost her nerve, she put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. Once on the road and back in drive, she started driving in a direction where she had a hint to start looking.

But before she had started packing, Risa had written a note to her husband. She wasn't sure what to say, but when she'd decided on something, she'd folded the sheet of paper and set it on the nightstand on her husband's side of the bed. She'd watched him sleeping for a moment before leaning over and kissing the sleeping man on the cheek, running her hand through his red hair one last time. She'd finally turned away and briskly walked out of the room to start packing.

On the note, she'd written three simple words. She had imagined his reaction once he read it, a slight smile in understanding as he read the three words on the small sheet of paper:

_Good-bye Daisuke._

**A/N: **I was wondering if any of you had figured out who her husband was before I put his name at the end :P Tell me if you did, I wanna know xD

Oh yeah, and if I made any mistakes, please point them out to me lol I'm clumsy like that xD


End file.
